Good Boy Gone Bad
by MiloMurphysBlawg
Summary: Milo pulls a 180, he's got a nasty attitude and he's reeking havoc across town! Can Sara and Diogee figure out what happened and stop him from causing too much damage? More than the damage from Murphy's Law? thanks to wiz-witch for helping with the story.
1. Chapter 1

_beeeep beeeep beeep beeeep bee_ \- the alarm was cut off as the well-rested boy lazily dropped his hand on the snooze button. He then stretched up his arms and yawned, a fresh start to a morning routine he had been developed over the years.

Milo had pulled off the covers of his bed and used the ladder to climb off his bunk. While standing in his red t-shirt and navy shorts, he began to walk over to the window with his trusty dog, Diogee, close by. He undid the lock and pushed the panel up to open the window.

"Oh, boy, Diogee! Doesn't it just seem like a perfect day?" he inquired, not expecting an answer. It was pretty nice, sun shining, but with a nice breeze rolling through, keeping things from getting too hot-a perfect day in late May. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale through his nose, only to be startled by the buzz of electricity that had become all but extinct since the summer of 7th grade. He opened his eyes to see bright green laser beams shooting through the air in the city of Danville, coming from the general area of the water tower they installed a few years ago.

"Woah, that can't be a good sign." He leaned out the window to get a better look at the phenomenon, his head whipping around with the sound of multiple rays zooming by.

Most of the beams seemed to dissipate after they reached the clouds, and a few hit inanimate objects like the neighbor's mailbox and someone's yard, however, one beam and found its way toward an unsuspecting teen who was busy with his eyes following the path of the other beams.

"HHGaaaaAAAHHHHH!" The boy was struck in the chest from a stray green beam and had sent him flying across the room until he hit the opposite wall. THUD!

Diogee had quickly run to the boy's rescue, and had joined his side as he had slide down the wall and fell onto his hands and knees.

His elbows shook as he tried to keep himself up, and all the good vibes from the endless stream of optimism that had once been Milo Murphy had suddenly and unexpectedly vanished. His eyes, once filled with wonder for what the world had to offer him that day, had changed to an angry stare filled with distaste for anything that happened to cross his path.

After the shock of being thrown across the room had worn of and his shaking slowed, Milo got to his feet and made his way to one mirror in his room. Diogee suspected that something was off about his owner and had avoided the stomping feet that made their way across the bedroom.

Milo got to his mirror and started to inspect himself, first by turning his head to the left, looking for any new injuries, and then to the right.

"Bark bark."

The little dog had kept his distance for the most part, but came closer to investigate his owner, by sniffing at his knees before being scolded, "Hey, back off, you runt!"

A small creak of the door broke Milo's focus on his pet, he had turned his head around to get a better view of the intruder. "Ughhhh-hey Milo, is everything okay in here?"

His older sister, Sara-back from college on break, and in his room. Gosh, was she always this nosy?

He ran to the door slamming it in her face, she never saw it coming, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, SARA! GAHH!"

Sara, not expecting to wake up before 9 today (considering she was on vacation from college), was dumbfounded from the interaction from her usually annoyingly cheerful, morning person of a brother. "That was odd, I've never seen that look on his face before." She just kept thinking about that glare: the narrowed eyebrows, and that frown. She had never seen him frown before-not like that.

Behind the door, Milo squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair vigorously. He paced around his room, opening his eyes as to avoid running into something, until his eyes landed on the clothes he had set out the night before. White long-sleeve shirt next to a pair of folded up jeans and his purple argyle sweater vest he had traded his striped one for years ago when he had started high school. Now these clothes didn't fit him; sure they fit physically, but they didn't fit his attitude. No, he had to wear something different today.

He pulled out the top drawer to the left of his desk, only socks. Second drawer t-shirts, which he used as night shirts, but there were a few that would be good enough to wear today. Third drawer, other pairs of jeans that were worse for wear after certain incidents including a midnight sleep walk trip to a sandpaper factory. He pulled out a pair with the knees ripped out, "Yeah, that's it." He went back to the t-shirt drawer and pulled a plain white tee.

After putting on the garments, he walked back over to the mirror, giving it a stink eye as he was contemplating what else to wear, and then he remembered his closet filled with jackets and safety vests to suit any occasion. Milo stomped over and reorganized his closet by throwing most of it on the floor, until he found it: the leather jacket he got when he helped a pilot land his plane after the landing gear malfunctioned. He was so happy that day, he was able to help was nothing like that day.

He slipped the jacket on one sleeve at a time while remembering all the things that emphasized the fact how everyone-even the uncontrollable forces of the universe-were out to get him.

Milo rummaged through his collection of boots and found the pair he had worn during his motorcycle classes.

"Yeah, I should take the bike today." He knew his parents were out of town and Sara sure wasn't gonna stop him. He just had to walk over to Zack's house where his parents surprisingly let him use their garage for storage for things that Murphy's Law would destroy too easily given the proximity to Milo and his father.

He slipped on his boots, and moved back towards the door-there was no reason for Sara to still be hanging around outside his room-and the door gave a slight groan as he pulled it open.

"Good". She was nowhere to be seen. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, hastily closing the door behind him and leaving a loyal little companion stuck inside.

"Hhhurrggghhh huuuurrpphh," Diogee groaned, muffled behind the door. Luckily for him, the older sibling heard his cries from her room and let him out. She knelt down next to him, petting his back. Diogee whimpered softly.

"I know, boy, something about Milo is definitely off, and we _need_ to figure out what it is," Sara replied, as if she understood the animal- maybe after all these years, she did.

They both sat down on the floor waiting for Milo to leave the bathroom, Sara still had to get ready for the day too, until the door flung open with a thud as it hit the wall. Milo stepped outside the room into the hallway.

"And just what are you looking AT?!" the end of the sentence had increased in volume, catching both Sara and Diogee off-guard. He turned again, heading down the hallway towards the stairs, stomping with every stride.

As the angry teenaged boy made his way down the stairs, Sara hurried her way through her morning routine, skipping some steps in applying make-up for she was too concerned to care; she needed to tail Milo and figure out more about the situation.

She finished up in the bathroom and rushed downstairs, jumping past the last two steps, and after sticking the landing she walked over to the kitchen table with Diogee close behind. She stayed behind the wall, only peeking around the corner only to find Milo eating cinnamon cereal from the box with his hands, then grabbing milk from the refrigerator, and proceeding to drink it straight from the carton. A silent gasp escaped from her mouth. ' _What is he doing? Milo would never drink from the carton,'_ she thought to herself. ' _Hm.'_

Milo finished his 'breakfast' and went out the door without a word to his less than hidden sibling, or his dog. Sara followed his path out the door and noticed that Milo left his backpack. Now she knew something was _very_ wrong. He would never, ever voluntarily, leave his backpack behind; anything that he would need would be there, within reach, but it wouldn't do him much good here. Sara grabbed the right strap and slung the heavy sack over onto her shoulders. "Good, it's already packed, but still…." she ran back to the kitchen, opened the bottom drawer to the cupboard, and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "You never know."

Sara walked back over to the front door and held it open. "Come on, Diogee, we gotta figure out what happened to Milo."

The little dog sprinted out the door and took off down the street the way Milo had gone. "Arf! Arf!" Sara locked the door and followed behind her little brother's little dog. She had to get to the bottom of this, she had to figure out what changed her brother so suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara and Diogee sped down the sidewalk following Milo while also keeping their distance; they didn't know what Milo was going to do next-he had already trapped his dog inside his room and left his backpack behind on purpose. "Where is he going?" Sara pondered. She listed the possible locations he could be headed to: Jefferson County Middle School, Danville High (even though it's a bit too far for a walk), Danville Park, Zack's house, anywhere downtown really, but none of the businesses would be open now since it was 7:46 a.m. on a school morning; he must be headed to school. Sara had gotten pretty close without noticing while her deductive reasoning was telling her where her brother was going. She ducked behind the streetlamp and watched silently as Milo pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

He hit the speed dial button for Zack, then held the phone up to his ear. Sara stepped out and quietly followed close enough to hear her brother's conversation. The phone must have rung a few times because it took a while before Milo had said anything.

"Yeah, Zack it's Milo," he said curtly, "I'm getting my bike out today, make sure it's not blocked in," and he hung up, just like that. No pleasantries, no "How is your day so far?" no "Good morning." Nothing.

His bike. Sara remembered her brother took every safety course available in the city on a dare from the crossing guard at his former middle school; Motorcycle safety was the one class that resulted in a motorcycle driving license. After that, Milo got a motorcycle by helping out the owner of the Danville Scrap yard. He hardly ever drove it because Murphy's Law was always trouble.

He kept walking down the sidewalk, not stopping or giving any notice to the objects falling behind him: a stop sign leaned over, on the verge of falling completely, and a mailbox had snapped off its post. Sara continued to follow, making a mental list of things that needed to be fixed later. She looked down expecting Diogee but he had stopped to sniff the mailbox.

"Come on, Diogee, he's getting away " she whispered. He wasn't really, he was still walking at a moderate, if not stomp-y, rate but she didn't want to lose sight of her target. Diogee kept sniffing until he heard an odd, deep growl from the mailbox! It had also managed to acquire a face, a set of angry eyes and a mouth. "Yawrp!" He scurried up to Sara's feet and kept pace.

A few more blocks down the street and they would reach Jefferson County Middle School, where only a few years ago Milo had attended regularly. The clouds had parted to reveal the sun and its brilliant shine across the tri-state area. "Ugh." Milo was disgusted by how bright the city looked. He rummaged through his pants pockets and pulled a pair of dark purple sunglasses and quickly shoved them onto his face, like he was hiding from paparazzi.

Sara maintained a distance between her brother and noticed Elliot, the middle school crossing guard, already on duty, before any students would be crossing the street. She cautiously ducked behind some bushes that were near the bus stop; she was apprehensive for the encounter that was unavoidable. Elliot Decker was taping up the sharp ends of fence posts again, even though the respective homeowners would discard the wads of duct tape everyday. He finished off the strip of tape with a tear and like the observant "safety czar" he was, Elliot turned around at the change in atmosphere that came with the town jinx. ."Well, well-"

"Listen up, 'Smelliot'!" Milo cut off the older man, who only responded with a sharp, hushed gasp.

He had heard that nickname before, from every generation of eighth graders to come through during his years of service as a volunteer, but he would never expect it from Milo Murphy, the only student who would make him sick with optimism and kindness. He also never pictured Milo as the kind of kid who could really pull off the "hard core biker" look either and now both the implausible circumstances stood before him, uncomfortably close.

Elliot raised his left hand to point to Milo with the roll of tape, "No, you listen Murphy, I-" Milo smacked the roll of tape out of his hand. "Hey! You can't do that! Pick it up right now!"

"Your duct tape is stupid and so are you, everyday people take down everything you put up. You can try all you want, but there is nothing you can do to justify your place in the world."

'Justify your place in the world' the words echoed in Elliot's head; it had reminded him of that crazy dream he had years ago. Where he lived in a world of talking squirrels, the concept of time travel, and where Milo had never existed. He stared off into the distance as he focused on the words of a talking squirrel, "-justify your place in the world."

"And another thing! That caution sign over on the other side of the street? Don't act like that's not me on the sign, cause everyone knows it's not Terry!"

"HEY!" a yell came from the park bench off in the distance.

"I've been really tired of all the-" he noticed that Elliot hadn't reacted to anything he yelled. He waved his hand in front of the sunglasses that only reflected the image back. Still he stood there. Milo narrowed his eyebrows, and resumed his course towards Zack's house, shoving Elliot with his shoulder as he passed by, which inevitably snapped him out of his thoughts.

Elliot shook his head a moment, turned to say something, but was stopped by Milo's sister. "Shh. Don't provoke him, he's not himself today, and I don't know what he's gonna do." She knelt on the ground to pick up his roll of tape. "Sorry about that, but-" she cut herself short when she saw that Diogee had ran past her and was following Milo, who managed to gain some distance. "-ugh, gotta go!" and she shoved the roll into his torso and ran to catch up to the dog.

The crossing guard scratched his head as he wondered where they were off to next, and hoped he wouldn't run into this "Anti-Milo" again.

Sara caught up to the path that Milo left behind, she retrieved a book that was slapped out of Terry's hands, picked up a trash can that had been knocked over and used the spare stuffed animal elephant to pacify a baby in a stoller who had started to cry. It was like cleaning up a house after a toddler tornado before the parents come home; She could keep fixing things, but she probably wouldn't catch up and fix everything. She realized she couldn't fix the bus stop sign that was knocked over, so she just left it for the 'professionals'.

Milo stomped his way through a few more blocks before approaching Zack's house. Sara got her phone out to text Zack a quick warning, "WATCH OUT 4 MILO! I'll explain, TTYL." It seemed pretty vague, but it was all she could get out before Milo reached the walkway leading up to the front door.

 _BANG, BANG BANG!_ On the front door Milo slammed his fist. Surely if Zack wasn't up yet, that would wake him. He looked down to his right side and saw a single sunflower starting to sprout out of the flower box. He grabbed it with his right hand and used his thumb to pop the top off of the 'head', so to speak.

He turned his head to the squeal of the automatic garage door opener. The door lifted up slowly and revealed the shoeless feet of Zack Underwood, who was currently clearing out various small items that obstructed the path between the motorcycle and the door. As the door reached a clearance of 4 feet, Milo ducked under and made his way into the garage. He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Hey, Milo. What was with the call this morning? Usually you talk for-" _bzzt bzzt_. His cell phone buzzed, relaying a message from Milo's older sister. He mouthed out the words trying to gain better meaning from the ambiguous note. "..what?" he had whispered to himself, and then he finally looked up and got his first glimpse of Milo. It looked like Milo had an evil twin, who had decided to leave the basement he's been hiding in for the last 5 years or so. Zack's jaw had dropped a little while he stared, trying to find his best friend, beneath the dark sunglasses, ripped jeans and leather jacket; even Milo's signature smile was gone. The only thing he could recognise was the unmistakable cowlick that adorned his head, but even that was different, more unkempt.

"Whatcha looking at?!" Milo grouched. Clearly, he wasn't looking to waste more time than he needed to.

"Ugh, nothing, uh, I just, I.., I..-"

"I.., I.., I..,I.." He mocked.

Zack was taken by surprise. Milo would never make fun of his stammering. Did he know he was insecure about that kind of thing? He hadn't stammered over his words since he was a little kid..

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Milo put on the helmet that he kept on the handlebars of the cycle, tightened the chin strap, turned the key into the 'on' position, and opened the choke lever until he heard the engine roar to life.

"Good, It still runs."

He used his left foot to kick a red plastic milk crate out of the way before exiting the garage, leaving a black streak where the tires were.

"Nice" Zack thought, "He left a burnout on the cement". He grabbed a push broom that was propped up against the wall, and started to sweep up any dirt or dust that came into the garage; his dad liked it to be clean. Sara popped her head in.

"Zack, we have a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, no kidding. What was that?" He stopped his chore. "He left this huge mark on the ground! My dad will not be happy about this."

"Your dad's not the only one. He already bumped into Elliot, and a few other kids, and that's just on his way over here!" She raised her voice near the end. "We need to fix what's wrong with him or at least keep him away from anyone else. Put on your sneakers and meet me at the corner. I'll keep an eye on him as long as I can."

Zack ran inside, grabbed his backpack and laced up his shoes before running down the street to catch up with Sara and Diogee.

"I think he's heading towards school, Do you have a car?" If Sara were to run all the way back home to retrieve her vehicle Milo would most likely get into more trouble.

"Yeah, I've been driving my dad's car since I got my license." He ran back to his house to tell his mom he was taking the car, grabbed the keys and hopped in the appropriate car. He pulled out of the driveway, a little faster than usual, squealing the tires in the process. He stopped on the corner and unlocked the doors. "Which way did he go?"

"He turned left down Beck Street, then turned right to get to Main Street. That's as far as I could hear it." Sara opened the door and let Diogee hop in first before taking her spot in the front passenger seat.

"Well, we better catch up then." With that, Zack clicked on the left turning signal.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Wow, this is exciting! Me, actually writing something that people want to read! Also, sorry about the long wait, I've been doing drawings everyday over on Tumblr, especially during this whole MMLNewYear countdown and whatnot._  
 _All the characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh._


	3. Chapter 3

Zack followed Sara's instructions and made the proper turns to get closer to their destination: wherever Milo was. Once he pulled up to Main Street, he looked both ways before spotting the reflective stripe that stood out on the back of Milo's helmet. He had stopped at the gas station, and was currently standing at the pump, slamming the button for selecting which level of octane of gas he wanted with his fist.

"Sara, over there!" He pointed to the nearly empty lot, empty, except for the figure they were tracking. He then waited for his turn at the intersection and made his way over to the gas station, where he parked the car, keeping about 20 feet between his car and Milo.

Diogee whimpered and pawed at the window from Sara's lap. He wanted to hop right out of the car and run over to his boy, but Sara knew it was for the best to keep him in the car.

"Hold on, boy, we need to assess the situation more." She pet his head to calm him. She squinted to get a better look at Milo's face as he was pumping gas. He still had his sunglasses on, but she could tell his eyebrows were closer than usual. His lips were pressed into a frown. It was clear to Sara.

" Milo's been replaced with the aliens from 'Invasion of the Human Overlords'!" which was only met with an eye roll.

Zack shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think so. He hasn't had any strange vocal patterns, his arms are anatomically proportionate, and as far as I can tell, he can't remove his head. If he could, why would he bother wearing a helmet?"

"Wait, you actually watched that movie?" She hadn't expected someone in Milo's age group to voluntarily watch old black and white movies.

"You made us watch the marathon two years ago!"

"Not important. But there's definitely something 'sci-fi' going on here. Hold on." She took out her cell phone and looked up an article about characters in the Dr. Zone Files series. She spent a few seconds scrolling down the page before declaring, "A-ha! Here."

She turned her phone so Zack could see it better. The picture at the top as of an older man in a lab coat, fitting the evil scientist stereotype with windswept hair and eyes that just screamed "bad guy". Under the picture it read, "Professor Philo (portrayed by Schlecht Meddleshmirtz ) , who was intended to be a one-off villain, appeared in a total of 6 episodes along the course of the second incarnation of the show, "Doctor Zone." This character created many "-izers" as he called them, devices that he used to take revenge on others, one of these -izers was used in the episode "Anti-Zone" when it was used to turn Dr. Hankry Zone (portrayed by Orton Mahlson) into the complete opposite of his character, making him an evil version of the show's protagonist."

After he finished reading the paragraph he asked, "So you think Milo got hit with some kind of 'reverse-izer' that made him into," he turned to point at his friend, "that?"

"What else could it be? And besides, what happened the last time I noticed something Dr. Zone Files related- to Milo? I was right!"

"But," he started, "What makes you think there's some kind of evil scientist in town that fires off evil machines and tries to hit high school students? I mean, I could think of 5 other people to hit with a reverse-izer, like a politician, or a-"

Sara watched as Milo adjusted his mirror, shortly afterwards a small bird had landed on it, and while he waved his hand to shoo it away, the mirror broke off it's post. He started up the bike, and pulled up to the entrance back unto the street he was about to turn to go towards Danville High. "Zack! He's on the move!"

With that, Zack turned the car on and followed behind Milo, keeping a safe distance for standard driving and an extra 3 car lengths for any Murphy's Law that may occur.

From the gas station to the high school, there was little to report, no accidents, no, exploded street lights, no flat tires, it was a bit odd, but it wasn't unnatural. Murphy's Law was unpredictable, but Zack figured there would be more incidents today as opposed to other days.

As Zack, Sara and Diogee pulled into the parking lot, they found Milo dismounting his bike, then removing the helmet. He shoved the keys in his left jacket pocket, so he'd remember where they are later. He started to walk towards the main entrance when he was forcibly swept off his feet by a runaway skateboard. Rather than falling on the concrete right there, Milo stayed on as the board rolled across the parking lot and down a small hill. Milo and the board ended up in a muddy, wet pond. _SPLASH!_

Milo was breathing heavily, as he sat in the water, which only came up less than 2 feet. He was mad now.

 _Bloop_ The skateboard floated to the surface with little resistance. Milo growled,stood up, and grabbed the board. He went to move his right foot to get out but it was tangled in the weeds just below the water's surface. Left foot was stuck too. "RAHH!" He yelled as he yanked his left foot out of the boot. He stood there, one leg in the air with his jaw dropped. Well, if his boots weren't ruined, they were now. He slammed his left foot down back into the water and removed his other foot from the boot and placed it on the grass near the edge of the pond.

It was just his luck, he lost both of his shoes in, he looked at the sign on a wooden post by the pond, "Jefferson County Swampy Marsh" he read outloud. That would explain the aggressive foliage . He turned back around to see if he could retrieve his boots, but they were nowhere to be seen. "DARN IT!" He huffed, and started to march up the hill.

Once he neared the top, he heard a younger female student, probably a freshman, blabbering on. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just started boarding this week and I'm still trying to get a handle on it, I didn't mean to send it your way. It was a total accident, I'm so sorry-" she continued.

"You should be." He muttered in a low voice. He dropped the board he was holding onto the ground, wheels first. He then jumped right in the center of the board snapping it in two. The girl clapped her hands over her mouth. She stood there, speechless, she just borrowed the board from her friend who was teaching her how to ride, and now she couldn't even return it.

Milo didn't care. It wasn't his board, it wasn't his problem. He placed his hands in his pockets, checking to make sure he didn't lose his key in the swamp too. He strutted away with confidence and was ready to wreak havoc on anyone else who crossed him.

 _Earlier that morning_

A older man, somewhere in his 50s, was sleeping on his desk, he had stayed up all night to grade papers; the exciting life of a high school science teacher. He had an exhausting day before, working with his fellow agents in tracking down evil scientists. It was hard juggling his multiple occupations, Teacher by day, Secret O.W.C.A. agent ocelot also by day, and inventor by night. Heinz never let his full schedule prevent him from continuing his true passion, creating devices, for whatever purpose came to mind. He made an -inator to automatically feed Karen at set times during the day.

He decided to house Karen since the multiple families who had adopted her brought her back to the O.W.C.A Animal Rescue Center. He had overheard complaints about curtains being ripped up, along with other various destruction of furniture. He knew a cat like Karen would take time to adjust to a home; but no one who had taken her in, would wait that long.

Karen still had her tendencies. She had gotten up early that beautiful spring morning, and got into Heinz's older inators. She had a habit of resting on keyboards, and generally pressing buttons that should not be pressed.

 _BBRRRZZZZZZZZHHTTT_

He didn't even budge.

 _BBRRRRZZZTTT BBBRRZZT BBRRZZZZZZTTTT_

More rays had shot off, now he started to take notice. He lifted his head to find his current housemate testing out the buttons on his "make-everything-evil-inator" one of the few that didn't self destruct.

"KAREN! No!" He ran over to his older device. The lever used to aim it had broken long ago, so it was stuck in the "fire in random directions" mode. It was a wonder it didn't hit any of the occupants. "Karen, no," he said again, but calmer, "You can't be climbing up on these, you know the Major will talk my ear off if he finds out about this", he lifted the cat off of the panel and set her on the ground. He sighed and put one hand to his head. "Oh, man, how am I gonna clean this up? And why didn't I disassemble this device before? It seems like it would just cause more trouble than it's worth in hindsight."

Karen rubbed her head on his right leg to distract him. She had been a great pet, for the most part, cuddling with him when he worked at his desk, and keeping him company while Vanessa had gone off to college. But she had a habit of getting into trouble.

Now Heinz was gonna be in trouble, he had to do something. The rays must of hit something, it was unlikely that _all_ of them had missed. But what could he do? He would have to return whatever or whoever to their original condition. How would he find them? Those beams could have gone anywhere…

"Wait a minute! I forgot I made a remote! A remote that would summon my minions! That's it, Karen! I'll use the remote to summon anything that got hit with the inator, then bring everything here and change it back to normal!" There was only one minor issue. Where was the remote? He remembered it was a simple remote, plain green with one purple button; It was the standard appearance of most of his remotes for devices he made.

He walked past the Make-Everything-Evil-Inator and found a cardboard box laying under a white sheet. He pulled of the sheet to reveal a box full of old VHS tapes, some labelled with things like, "Talent show- 6th grade" or "Science Fair- Senior year". He covered the box back up and found another box a few feet away. This one was the one he was looking for, a bunch of old remotes, and switches. Unfortunately, his taste in simple remotes came back to bite him, all the remotes were IDENTICAL, except for a scuff mark on several of them, but besides that, they looked the same.

"Oh, Karen, we're in for a long morning." He would called the high school and tell them he was sick, then call in to Major Monogram and tell him he was taking Karen to the vet for some reason or another. This was their priority. They had to fix this mess they got into, and do it before anything catastrophic would happen. The first time the inator had been fired up years ago, it created a gelatin monster! Who knows what it could have hit this time.


End file.
